Poppy Hokkaido
Poppy Hokkaido - ok.tysiąc letnia Noppera-Bo, choć w głębi siebie czuje się niczym dziecko. Pochodzi z Japonii, pasjonuje się organizacją przyjęć. Ma miłe usposobienie i jest bardzo towarzyska. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of souls. Poppy jest wieczną optymistką, potrafi dostrzec plusy we wszystkim, uwielbia sprawiać że inni czują się szczęśliwi choć przez jeden moment, a wywołanie uśmiechu na czyjejś twarzy przynosi jej wielką satysfakcję. We wszystkie swoje poczynania wkłada całe serce, choć zdarza się że jej dobre chęci nie są najodpowiedniejsze. Jest także lekko roztrzepaną osobą, czasem chaotyczną i trudną do zrozumienia, emanuje od niej pozytywna energia i prawdziwa radość życia, za swoimi przyjaciółmi byłaby gotowa wskoczyć w ogień. Nade wszystko, Poppy kocha przyjęcia oraz wypieki cukiernicze, najbardziej szaleje za... Muffinkami. Jest deczko infantylna, co może denerwować. Uwielbia nadawać innym "urocze" jej zdaniem, ksywki od imion oraz używać zdrobnień. Osobowość Poppy jest optymistką, trochę stukniętą, szaloną, dla niektórych obłąkaną (w tym dobrym znaczeniu), niesamowicie radosną (aż za bardzo) dziewczyną. Nie lubi stać w miejscu, musi mieć pole do popisu, kocha nowe, nieznane sobie sytuacje, a ze wszelakich problemów potrafi wyjść praktycznie bez szwanku. Jest osobą towarzyską, nie lubi samotności. Dziewczynę cechuje nie tylko optymizm i podejście do (nie)życia, ale także empatia, honor i duże poczucie ochrony bliskich, dla swoich przyjaciół byłaby gotowa zaryzykować wszystko. Poppy uwielbia wprowadzać innych w dobry nastrój swoimi dowcipami i błyskotliwymi anegdotkami, i żarcikami, lecz potrafi powiedzieć sobie "stop!" Już niejednokrotnie Poppy sprawiła, że upiory i upiorki odzyskiwali radość ze swojego (nie)życia. Zdecydowanie nie jest spokojną i opanowaną osobą, działa pod wpływem chwili. Mówi co myśli i widzi, nie dba o to, co myślą o niej inni. Szybko podejmuje decyzje. Zdarzają się (niezwykle rzadko, ale jednak) momenty, kiedy Poppy jest smutna (zwłaszcza, kiedy coś zepsuje) wówczas nie płacze ani nie okazuje swoich emocji, jedyne co robi to mniej mówi. Poppy godzinami potrafi rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, to niezła gaduła, zawsze ma coś do powiedzenia, cechuje ją szybka i płynna mowa, lecz czasem niezrozumiała i chaotyczna. Na upiorce można polegać, potrafi pocieszyć i podnieść na duchu. W chwilach radości skacze i nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować, Poppy nie wstydzi się swojej ekscentryczności, lubi siebie taką jaką jest i w pełni akceptuje swoje wady i małe dziwactwa. Wygląd Poppy jest przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyną o półprzeźroczystej (zwłaszcza na dłoniach i stopach) jasno beżowej, wręcz białej skórze. Jako Noppera-Bo dziewczyna nie ma twarzy, a jedynie jej zarys, wobec czego nie można stwierdzić jakiego koloru są jej oczy i brwi. Usta dziewczyna maluje na żółto, ma dość wyraźnie zarysowany nos, dłonie o łopatkowych palcach i dość nisko osadzoną głowę. Włosy Poppy naturalnie mają odcień lawendowy, często farbuje końcówki na różowo. Relacje 'Rodzina' Poppy jest córką Noppera-Bo, zarówno jej matka i ojciec reprezentują ten gatunek. Matka upiorki nazywa sie Bridget urodziła się w Ameryce, choć ma japońskie korzenie, zaś ojciec - japończyk Peppy. Dziewczyna ma młodszego, 7-letniego brata imieniem Gryzek, mają dość dobre relacje, oboje lubią przyjęcia i cieszą się każdą chwilą. Poppy jest bardzo związana ze swoimi rodzicami, kiedy została uwięziona w artefakcje, strasznie za nimi tęskniła. Uwielbiała wysłuchiwać ich opowieści, wspólne gotowanie z mamą, gry w krykieta z tatą... Teraz, ma możliwość kontaktu z nimi, próbuje go nawiązać przez cały wolny czas. 'Dalsza rodzina' Poppy wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, znajomych traktuje jak swoją dość patchworkową rodzinę, twierdzi że rodzina to coś więcej niż wspólne DNA. Troszczy się o wszystkich z taką samą miłością, byłaby gotowa oddać za swoich bliskich nawet i istnienie. 'Miłość' W sprawach sercowych Poppy jest osobą niedojrzałą, mimo upływu czasu wciąż czuje się dzieckiem. Po za tym póki co nikt nie zdobył jej serca, prócz czekoladowych babeczek z wiśniową konfiturą, a trudno jakiemuś upiorowi będzie to przebić. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Poppy jest mały, żółty kanarek imieniem Branch. Poppy dostała go od babci, bardzo dużą uwagę przywiązuje do jego wygody i wyglądu. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaciółmi nazywa Harukę Haruhiro, Ally "Octo" Pus, Jay'a Aytona,Felixa Firestorma,Monifę Afolayan oraz Nestani Mzę. 'Znajomi' Duszyca zaznajomiła się już dosyć dobrze z Teddy Honney, Justinem Sainą, Min Hwan, Sun Hi Yumehą, Asami Pralines, Yasina Meerme, Imą, Meiling Lang, Blair DeGhoul oraz Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes a także Justine Sainą, którą poznała podczas pamiętnego zawładnięcia ciałem hybrydy. 'Wrogowie' Osobą którą daje się we znaki Poppy, jest Marcy La'Sweet. Nie przepada także za Leah Snowchains, wobec czego często robi jej różne psikusy, najchętniej "zaskakuje" ją od tyłu, po czym mocno przytula. Za Poppy nie przepada Daria Von Forgottenhollow. 'Historie relacji' Z Haruka Haruhiro Demonice znają się bardzo długo, w końcu mieszkały w jednym artefakcie. Poppy bardzo lubi spędzać czas z upiorką i zawsze pieszczotliwie do niej mówi "Haru-chan". Harukę czasami irytuje Noppera-Bo, lecz nie może ukryć, że bardzo często pomagała jej w trudnych chwilach. Poppy stara się zeswatać Kitsune z Felixem. Często nazywa ich "Feruka" lub też bardzo przypominającym tę nazwę słowem - "Peruka". Z Felix Firestorm Mimo krótkiego okresu poznania, Poppy polubiła chłopaka. Jej przyjacielskie nastawienie do Felixa wyrażają np. Nazywanie go per " Feluś" czy próby zeswatania go z Haruką. Z Teddy Honney Teddy i Poppy poznały się przypadkiem. W szkole był organizowany konkurs wypieków. W konkursie jednak mogły startować upiorki w parach. Teddy bardzo chciała wziąć w nim udział, dlatego na przerwie obiadowej stanęła na stole i krzyknęła, że poszukuje osoby do pary w konkursie wypieków. Większość upiorów przestraszyła się już samego wejścia na stół niedźwiedzicy, więc nikt nawet nie odważył się zgłosić. Nikt, oprócz Poppy. Noppera-bo natychmiast wskoczyła na stół stając obok misia, wykrzykując równocześnie, że chce zrobić muffinki. Obie upiorki zabrały się do pracy i upiekły pyszne słodkości, jednak zajęły 3 miejsce. Dziewczyny do dzisiaj utrzymują kontakt, często razem spacerują i uwielbiają się przytulać. Z Jayem Ayton Dobry przyjaciel Poppy. Zawsze stara się pomagać demonowi, kiedy ten tego potrzebuje. Oboje mają wesołe usposobienie i szybko zjednują sobie prawdziwych przyjaciół. Z Ally "Octo" Pus Ally i Poppy szybko znalazły wspólny język - obie są nad wyraz kreatywne i walczą o swoje. Są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Z Min Hwan Poznały się podczas przerwy. To Poppy, jak to Poppy pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę do znajomości, jak początkowo Min nie zwracała zbytniej uwagi na to co papla fioletowowlosa, tak kiery zeszła na temat swojej rodziny, Min zaczęła słuchać o jej straszydziedzictwie. Byla szczerze zainteresowana, gdyż zawsze chciała poznać Yōkai z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a pomimo w pewnej części bycia Japonką, nie doznała tego. Poppy z usmiechem opowiadała o sobie, a kiedy Min doszła do głosu okazało się że mogą znaleźć wspólny język, zostały znajomymi. Z Justinem Saina Choć Noppera-bö oraz dżinn kojarzyli swoje twarze z widzenia na korytarzu, czy podczas lekcji, bliżej zaznajomili się podczas lekcji Złochowawczych. Klasa miała do wyboru, albo mieli okazję poduczyć się w zakresie planowania domowego budżetu, lub spędzić dwie lekcje pod rząd gotując. Poppy, oczywiście wolała gotować, niż męczyć się nad papierkami, Justinowi było to obojętne, toteż nie podniósł ręki podczas głosowania ani razu. Koniec końców, padło na gotowanie. Nauczycielka dała uczniom wolną rękę, co do wykonanego przez siebie dania, oraz składu grup. Po przygotowaniu stanowisk w sali kucharskiej, uczniowie pobrali odpowoedni sprzęt. Dżinn nigdy nie grzeszył talentem kulinarnym, może umiałby przygotować podstawowy posiłek, usmażyć kawałek mięsa, ugotować makaron, czy przygotować kawę (w czym akurat był całkiem dobry) ale nic więcej, jakoś nigdy nie ciągnęło chłopaka do kulinariów. Nagle, Poppy z impetem podleciała do jego stanowiska, po czym zaczęła się krzątać niczym mrówka, wyjmując z przytaszczonego przez siebie koszyka składniki. Spytana przez Justina co wyczynia, odrzekła że ze wszystkich stanowisk dziwnym trafem ją przepędzano, więc są na siebie skazani. "Mieszaj, oszczędzaj głos" - rzekła Poppy po czym wcisnęła muzykowi wielką, drewnianą łyżkę, a sama wbiła do miski dwa kurze jaja, dodała przesianą mąkę oraz wlała mleko. Muzyk wykonał polecenie (Bo prośbą nie można było tego nazwać) Poppy, szło mu średnio, ale nie można było się dziwić gdyż jak zostało wspomniane, nie grzeszył zdolnościami kucharskimi. Poppy nie zwracała uwagi na poczynania Justina, sama miała sprawy na głowie. Przyszło do miksowania kremu, oczywiście muzyk chyba nie byłby sobą, gdyby ani razu nie pobrudziłby się przy pracy. Nie wiedząc zbytnio, jaki tryb w mikserze włączyć, ustawił największe obroty (sądząc że dzięki temu szybciej zakończy pracę) a po krótkiej chwili, waniliowa masa rozprysnęła się po całym stanowisku a także zagościła na twarzy dżinna. Poppy, choć starała się zachować "poker face" nie wytrzymała, nie mal turlała się ze śmiechu, dżinn przy użyciu ręcznika kuchennego wytarł swoją buzię, widocznie nie było mu zbytnio do śmiechu. Japonka szybko się ogarnęła, po czym dodała że są już prawie na końcu. W klasie rozbrzmiał głos nauczycielki, oznajmiła iż wyroby uczniów będą podlegały,ocenie, więc lepiej by przyłożyli się do pracy. Jakaś dziewczyna wwymamrotała: "Mogła to powiedzieć od razu, nie w połowie roboty!" Dżinn w pełni aprobował te słowa. Poppy włożyła tacę z masą w foremkach do piekarnika, po około dziesięciu minutach, wypieki były gotowe. Jistin z lekkim wykrzywieniem na twarzy, oraz nie zaprzeczalnym szokiem, spojrzał na gotowe dzieło, nigdy wcześniej, nawet podczas tras koncertowych czy wycieczek, nie spotkał się z babeczkami które posiadały...skrzydełka. Zniżył głowę, tym samym przyglądając się im bliżej, przetarł oczy ze zdumienia, wydawało mu się że jedna z nich...błysnęła kłem. Choć miał lekkie obawy, co do poczynań Poppy, postanowił nie ingerować. Spytał jednakże, czy babeczki na pewno wyglądają tak, jak powinny wyglądać. Japonka odrzekła że owszem, po czym z wielką pewnością wypowiadanych przez siebie słów, dodała by szykował się na piątkę w dzienniku. Chłopak jeszcze raz zerknął okiem na bebeczki, a widoku który zastał się nie spodziewał... -Poppy...czy te babeczki mają jakieś specjalne...właściwości? -Owszem! Są morderczo pyszne -Znaczy, chodziło mi bardziej o coś w stylu...nie podleganiu na prawom fizyki... - Hę? Co masz na myśli? - japonka podrapała się po głowie, na znak nie zorientowania w temacie. - Lewitację, na przykład - odrzekł muzyk po czym wskazał na kilka wypieków ich autorstwa, swobodnie unoszących się w powietrzu. - Babcia mówiła że ten przepis to odlot, no ale łał! - Poppy uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. - To Ty nie próbowałaś wcześniej tego przepisu?! - lekko zdenerwował się Justin po czym zrobił wymach rękami. -E...ę...- wydukała Poppy - Co tak stoisz? Łapmy je! - Japonka wyraźnie chciała zmienić temat, co odniosło pozytywny skutek. Fioletowowłosa latała uderzając ręką babeczki, zaś zadaniem Justina było było je łapać. O dziwo szybko im poszło, została jeszcze tylko jedna... - Mam Cię! - krzyknęła Poppy, strącając ostatnią babeczkę, którą Justin złapał bez problemu, przy okazji uderzając kogoś w tył głowy...Japonka i Hindus głośno przełknęli ślinę, Poppy trafiła ręką nauczycielkę.... Stojąc sparaliżowani strachem od stóp aż po głowy, czekali na słowa profesorki, ona jednakże jedynie wzięła się pod boki, po czym spytała o efekt pracy. Zmieszana Poppy, po chwili odrzekła że przygotowali babeczki, jak dodała "Kompletny odlot" po czym skinęła głową na Justina, sugerując tym samym, by podał nauczycielce jeden z wypieków. Profesorka obwąchała ciastko, po czym wsadziła je do jamy ustnej. Chwilkę przeżuła, Poppy i Justin byli wyraźnie zniesmaczeni sposobem wstępnego trawienia przez nauczycielkę, jednakże czekali na werdykt. Koniec końców, otrzymali po czwórce z plusem. Poppy poprzysiągła sobie już nigdy nie korzystać z wcześniej nie sprawdzonych przepisów rodziny Hokkaido, ale nie mogła ukryć że łapanie babeczek ją rozbawiło, tak samo Justin. Organizatorka przyjęć oraz muzyk zostali dobrymi znajomymi. Z Justine Sainą Relacje dziewczyn zaczęły się w dość...specyficzny sposób, mianowicie od pamiętnego opętania hinduski przez Noppera-Bo, po wydarzeniach z RoS Justine wiele razy musiała przepraszać za grzeszki, które Poppy wyprawiała przy pomocy jej ciała, między innymi było zwinięcie przez Poppy zapasu galaretki przeznaczonej na deser, by następnie skonsumować ją na szkolnym dachu. Oczywiście Justine była początkowo wściekła jak się dowiedziała, co wyczyniała, jednakże po kilku dniach złość na Poppy jej przeszła, każdy ma prawo oszaleć po takim czasie odizolowania od świata. Obecnie są dobrymi znajomymi, zanosi się na większą przyjaźń między nimi. Z Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes Spotkanie tych dziewczyn odbyło się na stołówce, gdy Katie nie widząc swojego ulubionego miejsca odosobnionego od reszty dosiadła się do stolika obok Poppy. Z początku tylko tam siedziała i nie odzywała się ale Noppera-bo odezwała się do demonicy pierwsza pytaniem czemu ta nic nie je skoro to przerwa na lunch. Później rozwinęła się rozmowa i w taki sposób zostały znajomymi. Mimo że Katie ma w sobie coś z pesymisty to obie dziewczyny lubią swoje towarzystwo i wręcz niekończące się rozmowy na przerwach. Z Leah Snowchains Z hybrydą Poppy nie ma za dobrych stosunków, Japonka uważa, że Leah jest osobą marudną, próbuje jakoś wpłynąć na pesymistyczne nastawienie hybrydy, często zachodzi ją od tyłu i...przytula. Tak,Leah to osoba którą Leah, najczęściej przytula, bawi ją złość Leah,wynikająca z zachowania Poppy. Z Marcy La'Sweet Za panną La'Sweet Poppy nie przepada z uwagi na jej kapryśny charakterek dwu latki. No i Marcy często próbuje rozstawiać Poppy po kątach, a Japonka nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać i spychać się na boczny tor. Z Daria Von Forgottenhollow Poppy oraz Daria zaznajomiły się podczas przerwy obiadowej. Tęsknica, miała w planach spędzenie reszty dnia w bibliotece szkolnej, jednakże wpadła wcześniej na Poppy "ratując" ją przed rzuconym przez jakiegoś ucznia podręcznikiem. Od tamtej pory Noppera - bo nie odstepowała tęsknicy chyba na krok. Jakkolwiek początkowo, Daria ignorowała fioletowowłosą tak kiedy Poppy zaczęła mówić, miała jej po prostu dosyć. W końcu, nie wytrzymała podczas szóstego z kolei zapytania Japonki "czy lubisz babeczki z pudrem, czy wolisz z polewą?" i krzyknęła na Poppy , że Tęsknica nieznosi ciastek. Wprowadziło to Japonke w stan zmieszania, zaś Daria została oskarżona o wprowadzanie zamieszania w bibliotece i poproszona o opuszczenie pomieszczenia. Od tamtej pory, obie nawzajem siebie unikają. "Jak można nie lubić ciastek??!" myśli Poppy, zaś Daria chowa do Japonki uraz o to, że przez nią została wydalona z biblioteki i reszte dnia spędziła w katakumbach. Niezapomniane cytaty 'Zdolności' *'Lewitacja' - Poppy potrafi lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Telekineza '- Poppy może przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. *'Opętywanie '- Poppy może wejść w ciało innej osoby (za wyjątkiem duchów, bo ciał nie posiadają) *'Przenikalność '- Poppy potrafi przenikać przez ciała stałe. *'Wyrażanie emocji za pomocą kolorów '- Dziewczyna zmienia kolor buzi w zależności od emocji. *'Przybieranie twarzy' - Poppy potrafi przybrać twarz dowolnej osoby. 'Zainteresowania' 'Organizacja wydarzeń' Poppy jest wspaniałą organizatorką wszelkiego rodzaju wydarzeń, zawsze udanych. 'Cukiernictwo ' Przez pewien czas upiorka interesowała się cukiernictwem, doszła jednak do wniosku, że o wiele bardziej woli jeść słodkości niż je tworzyć. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Dziewczyna najbardziej lubi zbierać szklane kule śniegowe, wszelkiej maści kubki oraz magnesy na lodówkę. 'Swatanie' Poppy, cóż, uwielbia łączyć inne osoby w pary, jak to robi wśród kręgu swoich znajomych, całkiem dobrze jej to idzie, bowiem póki co, nikt nie skarżył się na dobory duszycy. Mimo iż często brzmi to dla znajomych duszycy jak żart, Poppy bardzo poważnie podchodzi do spraw sercowych swoich przyjaciół i nie tylko, aczkolwiek sama nie potrafi sobie nikogo znaleźć. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po tym, że nie ma twarzy, a jedynie jej zarys. *Po specyficznym sposobie lewitacji, wygląda wtedy, jakby skakała. *Po fryzurze, a dokładniej mówiąc po trzech kosmykach sterczących na środku jej głowy. *Po tym, że bardzo często zdarza jej się przytulać osoby w jej otoczeniu. Słówko o Poppy... Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Residents of Souls *Resident of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki: '''Muffie, Mackie, Poppuś *'Ulubione powiedzonka:' "Łuu Huu!" "Słodka Muffinko!" "Pastelove, love loveeeeee" "Bo (nie)życie to tęcze i babeczki!" "Babeczkę?" *'Najbardziej lubi Wypieki cukiernicze, przyjęcia, przytulasy *'A najmniej '''Brzydką pogodę, przeszkody *'Zwierzak: 'Kanarek imieniem Branch *'Sekrety jej pokoju: 'Okno w domowym pokoju Poppy zajmuje całą ścianę *'Nie rusza się bez: zdobionych okularków i słodyczy w torebce (ona zawsze ma przy sobie coś słodkiego) Ciekawostki *Nazwisko Poppy nawiązuje do jednej z wysp Japońskich i zarazem miejsca jej urodzenia. *Jej urodziny wypadają 4 listopada *Zamiast "co" dziewczyna mówi "que". *Ma tendencję do sklejania kilku słów w wypowiadanych zdaniach. *Na powitanie przytula osobę z którą się wita. *W wypowiadanych zdaniach, często nawiązuje do cytatów z animacji oraz wypieków cukierniczych *Do każdego często zwraca się zdrobnieniami i nadaje innym urocze ksywki od imienia. *Kiedy demonica odczuwa silne emocje, jej włosy "podnoszą" się do góry a jej "oczy" znacznie się po większąją. *Poppy jest praworęczna. *Kiedy się ucieszy lub podekscytuje, skacze. *Nie przepada za sytuacjami, kiedy ktoś patrzy jej na dłonie. *Jako Noppera-Bo dziewczyna potrafi przybrać twarz dowolnej osoby, wspaniale wychodzi jej też naśladowanie głosów. *Lubi zbierać kubki przywiezione z podróży. *Poppy nie potrafi płakać. *Uwielbia oglądać musicale i bardzo chciałaby tańczyć i śpiewać przed publicznością. *Jej charakter jest taaak troszkę inspirowany (nawet bardzo) postacią Pinkie Pie z serialu "My little pony przyjaźń to magia" oraz postacią Poppy z animacji DreamWorks "Trolle", po niej z resztą ma imię. *Imiona jej rodziców, imie jej brata oraz imię zwierzaka również zostały "pożyczone" od imion bohaterów filmu "Trolle" DreamWorks'a *Imię jej towarzysza w serii "Defenders of Light" w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego, oznacza "Babeczka" *Cytaty "Szczęścia nie trzeba w siebie wciskać {...} " oraz "Ę..babeczkę?" zostały zaczerpnięte od Poppy z animacji Trolle. *Poppy Hokkaido nie powstałaby gdyby nie Czikorita08, na potrzeby jej filmu. To dzięki Czik, Poppy została swatką, oraz nabrała charakteru. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór Noppera-Bo - legendarny japoński potwór bez twarzy. Określa się je niekiedy mianem mujina, czyli starojapońskim słowem określającym borsuka lub szopa. Chociaż mujina pojawia się w formie zwierzęcej, thumb|left|103pxnoppera-bo ma zazwyczaj formę człowiekopodobną. Uważa się, że istoty te pojawiły się, by straszyć ludzi. Noppera-bo znane są przede wszystkim jako przerażające istoty, ale są one zazwyczaj nieszkodliwe. Początkowo objawiają się zwykłym udziom, podszywając się pod znaną im osobę. Później jednak, porzucają cechy i twarz wybranej osoby, przerażając jednocześnie swoją ofiarę. Galeria Poppy ID.jpg|Rysunek Poppy (boshe ja to stworzyłam;;) Poppy z painta.jpg|Poppy z painta IMG 20161207 165342.jpg|koncept art Poppy IMG 20161207 165252.jpg IMG 20161211 113020.jpg IMG 20161213 075103.jpg|Wraz z Felixem,Jayem,Electrią i Haruką IMG 20161218 142459.jpg|kiedy Poppy się baaaardzo ucieszy TakaSobiePoppy.jpeg|Poppy życzy wesołych świąt xD CiciAllyPoppySzkicDługopisem.jpeg|z Cici i Ally Poppy i Teddy Rm.jpeg|Bo przyjacielskie hugi są najlepsze a (nie)życie to tęcze i babeczki! (nie pytajcie) Uśmiiiiech.jpeg TrinaJayAllySanHeeBlairIPoppy.jpeg Poppy w scenicznej kreacji.jpeg Poppy na tęczy.jpeg|~Bo jestem tęczą....~ Cookie z wycinanką.jpg Paulette maluje Poppy by Rochi.jpg Ally i Poppy przy ognisku by Rochi.jpg Szkic Poppy tuli Leah by Rochi.jpg Poppy lecz trochu za mała by Rochi.jpg Poppy2.jpg RoS 2 by Rochi.jpg PoppyTuliLeahByRochi.jpg|"Wiadomo, że najlepiej przytula się marudy, co nie Leah?" Poppy jako...Poppy.jpg|Poppy jako Poppy #Poppycepcja PoppyJayAllySzkicOłówkiem.jpg|Szkic z Jay'em i Ally KilkaSzkicówKolorowychKilkuOC.jpeg Stroje IMG 20161207 165144.jpg|sweet screams oczywiście musiała być muffinką IMG 20161207 165425.jpg|Ghoul jungle IMG 20161209 223106.jpg|Horristmas IMG 20161213 074935.jpg|Disney Inspiration Anna z Krainy Lodu Poppy RoS2.jpeg|Residents of Souls 2 Poppy TiM.jpeg|Terror in Madrid Poppy AMHI.jpeg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Poppy HOI.jpg|Horror on ice Poppy AA13BD.jpg Poppy YBN.jpg|Your Best Nightmare Poppy GE.jpg|Ghood Ending Poppy TM.jpg|Tumblr Monsters Poppy&Justin S&S.jpeg|Scream and Sugar z Justinem Saina Poppy SEA.jpeg|Scarlivy Ever After jako Piernikowa Wiedźma z "Jasia i Małgosi" Poppy DoL.jpeg|Defenders of Light - oraz jej towarzysz, Cupcake GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg Sierra & Poppy DoL.jpeg Poppy BMC.jpg|Bloody Maid Cafe PoppyRanfomoweUbranie.jpg Od innych Poppy by A.G0002.jpg|Poppy od Amity.Gala Popka by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Poppy Skullette.png|Skullette Poppy od Pixie.Giggler 1481022783784756639589.jpg|Chibi Poppy od Czikorita08 1482084778331756639589.jpg|Poppy rozwala Felixa w grze video, od Czikorita08 Popppyyyy.png|Poppy w simsach od Liścia Rtrtr.png|"portret" simowej Poppy również od Liścia Poppy Hakaido.jpg|Od Kicia 128 PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|od Czikorita08 Poppyidk.png|Od Liścia Moodboardpoppy.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Poppy od Liścia Meta timeline *Pażdziernik 2016 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Poppy Hokkaido *1 Grudzień 2016 - Pojawia się strona Poppy. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Poppy oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznego potwora, miejsca pochodzenia). *Grudzień 2016 - Poppy zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of souls Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija